elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dringoth
|class = |skills = |faction = |rank = |services = Quest Giver |province = Valenwood |region = Grahtwood |location = Bone Orchard |voice = Troy Baker |dlc = Base }} Dringoth is a spirit living within the Skeleton of a Bosmer. He can be found in Bone Orchard, a large cemetery in the southern area of Grahtwood, Valenwood. He will request for the Vestige to help find and save his skeletal friends. This will then initiate a quest, Keeper of Bones. Background Dringoth was an Ehlnofey who inhabited Valenwood between the Dawn and Merethic Eras, alongside other Ehlnofey like Goradir and Olphras. Dringoth convinced the others to take refuge with the Bosmer during their journey, to which they agreed. The Bosmer, frightened by the ever-changing forms of the Ehlnofey, cursed them and broke their bodies apart while they were sleeping, preventing them from dying. For his foolishness, the other Ehlnofey exiled Dringoth to inhabit an Elvish skeleton and remain awake while they slept. Interactions Keeper of Bones The Vestige will find a talking skull on the ground north of the Southpoint Wayshrine. Dringoth will say that Worm Cultists are creating undead in the Orchard. The Vestige will need to tie Dringoth's skull to their belt and find the rest of him scattered across the Orchard. Dialogue Player conversations "Wonderful! Thought I'd be yapping here for eternity. Blasted Wormies only have eyes for the empty ones. Very well, tie me to your belt and we can get started. No time to lose!" :What are you talking about? And how can you talk? "How can you breathe? You just do, without thinking much about it. It's the same with me and talking, or Worm Cultists digging up old bones. Didn't ask if they belonged to anyone, did they? The Wormies just started making skeletons." ::The Worm Cult is creating undead here? "Yes! Pieces of me are all over the place. It's rather disconcerting! I'm probably not the first skeleton you've had to reassemble, and I doubt I'll be the last. But once I'm walking again, we can figure out what the Wormies want with the Bone Orchard. Deal?" :::All right. I'll get your bones back from the Worm Cult. "You have no idea how good this feels! To be whole again, and walk with my own two legs. To have legs at all!" ::::What's next? "Next? Oh, you mean the Wormies! Can't leave them here, digging up bones that dig up bones." :::::Do you know why they're digging? "No idea! That's why we'll need to investigate, yes? That's the thing for us, investigations all around! Their biggest dig site is nearby. Hard to miss it, really! Unless you're one to miss a hole in the ground." ::::::All right, let's go. "Charging off like Fildenir Blood-Drunk, eh? Don't expect me to lend a hand. Perhaps a rib will do? Point it at any Wormie skeleton and I'll have it fighting at your side! No, it's no trouble, you can thank me later. Onward to the dig site!" "The Wormies must be here for what's under the Barrowbough. With enough of the little skeletons, they'll be able to dig up the big ones. I knew I shouldn't have said anything to that Ethruin fellow." :Who? What did you tell him? "The Wormie leader. Told him he'd have no use for the big bones in the ground with the Barrowbough to keep them sleeping. But if he digs up the Barrowbough's roots, he'll kill it. Then he can build giant Wormie skeletons to stomp around." ::How can we stop him? "There are others like Goradir sleeping beneath the Barrowbough. If they knew what the Wormies wanted, they'd help! But we can't get there without Spinner Amariel's help, and she's not too happy with me." :::Where can we find Spinner Amariel? "She's up on the ridge overlooking the Bone Orchard. Maybe I shouldn't go with you? No, that's silly, I'm sure she'll be happy to see me! But just to be prudent, I'll let you do the talking." "Can't say I'll miss throwing back wave after wave of Wormies and their bony minions. But now I have a chance to see the world! Meet new and interesting people! Only now I won't accidentally smash everything in my path. Rather embarrassing, that." :What will you do now? "See the world, I expect. Folks may not take kindly to chattering Elf bones, but it's better than stomping everything to jelly, eh? " Conditioned dialogue Appearances * Category:Online: Deceased Characters Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Skeletons